Una segunda oportunidad
by Shindokun
Summary: Rukawa esta enamorado de Sendoh pero perdió su oportunidad de declararse y ahora Sendoh tiene una prometida. ¿Que pasaria si gracias a un deseo Rukawa tuviera una segunda oportunidad? Oneshort. Shonen ai.


_Una segunda oportunidad_

Rukawa iba por la calle andando sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta fue a parar delante de lo que havia sido una pista de básquet y que actualmente era un parque.

_- Han pasado 10 años desde que cogiste aquel avión._ - pensó Rukawa.- _Aún recuerdo el día que me dijiste que te ibas en este mismo sitio._

FLASHBACK

Rukawa y Sendoh estaban disputando un uno contra uno.

- Hace unos días que vienes a entrenarte aquí expresamente. –dijo Rukawa- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Te molesta que entrene contigo?

- No es eso. Es solo que me extraña. Esta pista esta muy lejos de donde vives. No sé por qué tienes que venir a entrenar aquí.

- Lo hago para entrenar y pasar el poco tiempo que estaré aquí con mi mejor rival.

- ¿Poco tiempo, a que te refieres?

- Me han concedido una beca de estudios en Estados Unidos y dentro de dos días me iré. A las cinco de la tarde.

A Rukawa se le encogió el corazón. No podía creer que Sendoh se fuera. No sin antes haberle confesado todo lo que sentía por él.

- No te puedes ir. –dijo Rukawa conteniendo las lágrimas-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

_- No tendría que haberlo dijo- _pensó Rukawa- Porqué si te vas perderé un gran rival.- Le dijo a Sendoh con su habitual tono frío- Aún no he conseguido superarte en un partido y ahora huyes sin darme la oportunidad.

- Ni aunque me pasara la vida aquí conseguirías supérame.

- Tienes demasiada autoestima Sendoh. Te empiezas a parecer a cierto pelirrojo que conozco.

Rukawa aprovechó él desconcierto de Sendoh tras esas palabras para robarle el balón y encajar un mate sin que él se lo pudiera impedir.

- Eso a sido juego sucio. –protestó Sendoh

- Todo vale para demostrarte que no eres el jugador más brillante.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora aún recordaba aquella frase. _" Todo vale para demostrarte que no eres el jugador más brillante". _Le resultaba irónico haberla dicho puesto que ahora Sendoh era uno de los mejores jugadores de la NBA. Él había cumplido su sueño y había regresado al cabo de 10 años y 8 meses con una prometida.

- Ah –suspiró Rukawa.- Si el día que te marchaste te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos quizás todo seria distinto.

- Va –añadió.- Solo soy un iluso.

- Siempre lo fuiste –dijo una voz detrás de él.

- Sendoh, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

- Solo des de que has dicho que eras un iluso. ¿Por qué no has venido a verme?

- Estaba echo un lío. No podía volver a verte hasta haber aclarado mis ideas. Pero, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- Fui a tu casa y al ver que no estabas pensé que habrías venido aquí.

- ¿Por qué no estas con tu prometida?

- Pense que te alegrarías de verme pero ya veo que no tendría que haber venido.

- No es eso. Claro que me alegro de verte.

- En realidad me a costado mucho decidirme a venir porqué pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo al no venir a despedirte de mí en él avión.

- Siento no haber ido, pero me costaba mucho despedirte sabiendo que te ibas para no volver y que quizás no te vería nunca más. Por eso no fui.

Sendoh suspiró aliviado al saber que Rukawa no se había enfadado con él. Al fin y al cabo cuando se fue Rukawa había cambiado de casa y nunca en todos los años había logrado volver a contactar con él. Ahora lo había encontrado mediante un listín telefónico. Mientras pensaba Sendoh clavó la vista en el cielo y vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

- Mira, Rukawa- Le dijo señalando el cielo.

Rukawa miró hacia el punto señalado y vio una estrella fugaz

- Pide un deseo- Le dijo Sendoh -.

- Mi único deseo nunca se cumplirá. Solo un iluso creería en esas cosas.

- Por probarlo no pierdes nada. Además tu mismo dijiste que eras un iluso.

- Mi único deseo es tener una segunda oportunidad.

- Ojalá se te cumpla. Es muy tarde Rukawa tengo que irme o perderé el último tren. ¿Haces algo mañana? No me has contado nada sobre ti y podríamos volver a quedar.

- De acuerdo. Mañana a las 5 en este mismo parque.

- Entonces hasta mañana.

Sendoh se fue dejando solo a Rukawa. Cuando se había alejado Rukawa también decidió irse. Al llegar a casa estaba muy cansado y después de cenar un poco se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente le despertó el sonido de un despertador.

_- Que raro –_pensó Rukawa- _No recuerdo haberle puesto ayer._

Rukawa miró el despertador y vio con sorpresa que eran las 7.30 de la mañana. Aprovechando que estaba despierto se dio una ducha y decidió ir a entrenar a básquet. Al pasar por delante del parque donde había estado ayer vio con sorpresa que el parque volvía a ser la cancha de básquet de antes.

_- Aquí esta pasando algo raro. –_pensó Rukawa- _Primero el despertador puesto a la hora que me despertaba para ir al instituto hace unos años y ahora esto. Es como si hubiera viajado al pasado. Esto tiene que ser un sueño._

Cuando se acerco a la pista vio a Sendoh entrenando. Sendoh al percatarse que Rukawa estaba allí le saludó.

- Ya era hora. - Le dijo Sendoh.- Te estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sé que tendría que estar en la escuela pero no quería pasar mi último día en Japón allí.

- ¿Tu último día en Japón?

- Sí. Te lo dije ayer. Mañana me iré a Estados Unidos.

De repente Rukawa recordó que la noche anterior había pedido aquel deseo a una estrella fugaz. Podía ser verdad que ahora tenia una segunda oportunidad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo no iba a desaprovecharla.

- Rukawa, Rukawa, ¿Te encuentras bien?

De repente Rukawa se dio cuenta de que Sendoh le estaba llamando.

- Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

- Hace media hora que te estoy llamando y no respondías. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Lo siento. Estaba pensando y no me he dado cuenta que me llamabas.

- Quería hacer un uno contra uno contigo pero será mejor que te vayas si no quieres hacer tarde al instituto.

- ¿Bromeas? Es el último día que estarás en Japón. Es mi última oportunidad para ganarte.

- A mí también me gustaría que te quedases, pero tienes los exámenes de recuperación y si no los apruebas no podrás ir al nacional. Te iré a buscar cuando se acaben las clases.

- De acuerdo.

Rukawa estuvo todo el día repitiendo los exámenes de recuperación que años atrás había realizado. Por suerte sacó buena nota. Después se dirigió al gimnasio donde izó un entrenamiento exhaustivo de 3 horas. Al salir vio que Sendoh le estaba esperando.

- Ya es muy tarde. No creo que podamos hacer el uno contra uno. Pero quería despedirme de ti por si no llegas a tiempo al aeropuerto como la última vez. Adiós.

Sendoh se disponía a irse pero Rukawa lo detuvo.

- ¿A que te refieres con "como la última vez"? ¿Acaso tu también pediste el mismo deseo a la estrella fugaz?

- Nunca pense que se cumpliría pero aún no puedo decirte porqué lo hice. Eso lo sabrás mañana.

Sendoh aprovecho un momento de despiste de Rukawa para huir. Rukawa no podía creer lo que le había dijo. ¿Por qué habría pedido él el mismo deseo? y ¿qué iba a descubrir mañana?. No entendía nada pero decidió irse a dormir e ir al aeropuerto a despedirse y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Durante toda la noche no consiguió dormir mucho pensando en lo que le había dicho Sendoh. Cuando se despertó el día siguiente vio con sorpresa que eran las dos.

- No puede ser - gritó desesperado- me he quedado dormido.

De inmediato Rukawa cogió una guía telefónica y llamó a un taxi. En media hora ya estaba listo y el taxi le esperaba a bajo. Por suerte no habían atascos y consiguió llegar en 2 horas al aeropuerto. Aún faltaba media hora para que saliera el avión. Por fin podría confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que se fuera.

Rukawa estaba avanzando hacia la puerta de entrada cuando se detuvo.

_- No puedo entrar. –_ pensó – _Si ahora entrara y se lo dijera todo quizás cambiaría su futuro. Ahora él es feliz con su prometida. No puedo decirle lo que siento porqué él no me aceptará y con eso no ayudo a nadie. Por fin lo he entendido. Nunca llegué a entrar en el aeropuerto porqué prefería que se fuera y cumpliera su sueño que confesarle mis sentimientos. Es mejor así._

Rukawa se quedó el tiempo que faltaba para que se fuera en el bar del aeropuerto. Cuando por fin anunciaron por megafonía que el avión se iba fue a mirar por la ventana.

- Es mejor así. – dijo Rukawa mientras empezaba a llorar.- Por fin he entendido que tú eres más feliz en Estados Unidos que a mi lado.

- Eso es mentira. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Rukawa se giró y vio a Sendoh detrás de él. En la mano llevaba un billete de avión partido por la mitad.

- ¿Sendoh? ¿Por qué no te has ido?

- En realidad nunca llegué a coger ese avión. La ultima vez cuando no viniste a despedirme pense que te habías equivocado de hora. Por eso no cogí el avión que me tocaba sino el siguiente para esperarte. Pero nunca apareciste. No entendía por qué. Pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo por algo. Nunca pense que lo hicieras por mi bien.

- ¿Por eso pediste una segunda oportunidad?

- No solo por eso. En aquel momento te quería decir una cosa aunque no estuviera del todo preparado. Cuando no viniste decidí esperar hasta que volviera pero sin que yo lo supieran mis padres me habían prometido con una chica. Solo quería volver a atrás y poder decírtelo todo. Antes de que me dijeran que estaba prometido.

- ¿Y ahora estas preparado para decírmelo?

- En realidad no. O al menos no en palabras. Nunca me preparé porqué pense que este día no llegaría nunca.

- ¿Y como se supone que me lo vas a decir sin palabras?

- Así.

De repente sin que Rukawa se lo esperara Sendoh le cogió de la cintura y le acercó para besarle. Rukawa le correspondió al besó. Al cabo de un rato se separaron para recuperar el aire.

- Pero hay algo que todavía no me has dicho. –dijo Sendoh.

- ¿El que?

- ¿Por qué deseaste una segunda oportunidad?

- Porqué quería confesarte mis sentimientos. Quería decirte que te amaba.

- ¿Y porqué simplemente no me lo dijiste y dejaste que subiera al avión?

- Porqué pense que no me corresponderías y no quería que sufrieras al ver sufrir a un amigo. Quería que por lo menos uno de los dos fuera feliz. Aunque lo que conseguí fue que los dos sufriéramos.

- Ahora por fin estamos juntos y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a sufrir. No aceptare el compromiso que me obligara a tener mi familia y me quedaré a tu lado para siempre.

- Yo tampoco dejare que vuelvas a sufrir y también me quedaré a tu lado. Te acompañaré a Estados Unidos.

- Pero no puedes irte. Tu tienes tu vida aquí. Me quedaré en Japón.

- Prefiero estar a tu lado que esta vida y no permitiré que dejes tu sueño de jugar a la NBA.

- De acuerdo. Así tu también tendrás una oportunidad.

Rukawa y Sendoh se dieron un último beso antes de subir en el avión.

FIN


End file.
